1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for assisting in lifting and supporting a wall or ceiling panel in an elevated position to enable such panels to be accurately positioned and held in place while being secured to supporting joists, rafters, studs or the framing members used in building structures. The panel lifting and supporting device includes a head piece attached to building framing members with a pair of brackets pivotally attached thereto with the brackets receiving elongated 2" by 4" wood members or other similar elongated members which can pivot from an inclined position in relation to a ceiling or wall to enable a panel to be placed thereon and the free ends of the elongated members then can be elevated and a prop used to support the swingable free ends of the elongated members in a position adjacent the building framing members. Brackets are attached to the outer ends of the elongated members and are interconnected by a handle structure with the prop being provided with a bracket detachably connected to the handle structure to support it in elevated position. The headpiece includes structural features enabling it to be connected with and supported from various building framing members to provide versatility in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In building structures, ceilings and walls are frequently constructed of a plurality of gypsum panels with such structures generally being referred to as drywall. Also, other panels are used to form wall and ceiling structures in buildings. Panels of this type are usually 4' by 8' and are generally difficult to handle due to their size and weight and some capability of flexing. When installing such panels on a ceiling or wall, it usually is necessary for multiple workmen to be present to support and position the panel while it is being secured in place by appropriate nails or other fastening devices. There have been some efforts to provide devices to lift and support such panels in a desired position while the panels are being secured in place. Such devices include lift devices including vertically movable supporting components which engage the relatively large panel. Other devices include pivotal structures having one end connected to building framing members and the other end swung about a pivot axis to position the panel in desired position. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are relevant to this invention.
2,371,561 PA1 2,741,514 PA1 3,642,150 PA1 4,867,403
The above patents do not disclose the specific structural arrangements of the above invention including the multiple arrangements for attaching a headpiece to the building framing members, the specific relationship and structure of the brackets attached to the headpiece and the specific relationship and structure of the handle, brackets connecting the handle to the elongated members and the connection between the prop and handle.